The Key to the Heart
by AnimeaMari
Summary: She loved him. He died to save her. She would get him back. (horrid at Summaries) [confusing death/rebirth]


The Key to the Heart

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **do I?**

 **I'm sorry if I make you cry**

 **I cried too**

* * *

"NATSU!" She yelled with her might," no" she thought," I won't loose him again. He just came back to me, I won't lose. I won't."

He was falling, trying to save the girl he loved, though he never had the courage to tell her, he knew she felt the same. "Lucy" he said softly," I'm sorry, I failed you, I failed my friends, I failed the guild. I messed up big time. I love you. I'm sorry I will never get to tell you that. That I'll never wake up to your smile, see your laugh again. At least I can save you." and with that word he let out his last roar, saving them all.

"NOO!" Lucy screamed as she watched Natsu fall to the ground. She had so many things she wanted to see with him, she wanted to save him. No, she needed to save him. "OPEN GATE OF THE WHITE RAM, ARIES!" She yelled with all her might. "SAVE NATSU!"

"yes ma'am"

Natsu landed of a puffy cloud of wool but, that wasn't enough to save him. His injures too bad, he lost too much blood. He was going to die, he knew that but, he was happy as long as his Lucy was safe. " My Lucy" he thought," that sounds nice, my Luce."

Lucy ran to Natsu. " Natsu don't you dare die on me you hear. You will live, you will." she sobbed to him

"Lucy, I will always be with you. Trust me on that. I will find a way." I love you, he thought. He still didn't have the strength to say those three words to her.

"Natsu please. Don't say that. You will live, you can't die. Natsu... I... I love you!"

She loves me?... SHE LOVES ME! " Lucy I.. I love you too." He said it, he finally said it, though to say it, he had to draw his last breath

Lucy sobbed into his cooling body. He died on her. He promised he wouldn't leave her and he broke that promise. "Natsu" she cried. She cried until there were no more tears. Even then his body was still warm from his abnormal body heat. It was well after midnight before she left him, and even then Erza and Grey had to drag her away kicking and screaming.

She loved him.

* * *

She hated him

She hated him for leaving her, she hated her friends for trying to fill the hole he left in her heart, and she hated her self most of all. She hated her life.

Erza and Levy tried to get the broken blond to eat but, they had to use force. Wendy tried to get her to sleep but, she had to use a sleep spell.

* * *

"Hu? where am I?" Lucy said as she stood In a Crystal meadow.

"You are in the land of dreams." a voice said behind her.

Lucy turned and saw a young woman with long purple hair standing there.

"Who are you and why am I here?"

"I am Harki, Keeper of the heart. You have lost some one close to you. I am here to help."

Lucy sighed," I don't think you could help me. The only man I loved passed away in my arms. He can't come back."

" I'm happy to here he was the only man you loved, but think again about the coming back part. I have a way."

"I would love to here it."

Harki took out a fire red key," This is a heart key, the key of love, It is even rarer than your golden zodiac keys. Take it, it will help you get him back."

"Now I must go, you will wake up soon. Good bye"

Lucy bolted up out of bed. What was that weird dream about. In her hand she felt something cold... The Heart Key. How did it get here unless, that dream was real. "Thank you Harki. Thank you."

* * *

Levy walked into her friend Lucy's apartment. She found the blond bursting with joy, " What happed, just yesterday you were moping about Natsu dying, now your happy. What happened?"

"I found a way to get him back. I just have to find out how to open the gate. Then he'll be back with me."

Levy thought for a moment then said," Why don't you just use it like your other keys?"

"Why didn't I think of that" Lucy said.

"OPEN GATE OF THE HEART, KEY OF LOVE!"

A puff of smoke appeared.

"Hey Luce, I'm back."

"NATSU!" she smothered him in hugs," I thought you were gone forever, that you left me." she started crying

"Hey luce " Natsu said, " Don't cry, I'm right here, I'm not going any where soon and you don't have to worry about your magic being depleted, because the heart key is a part of you. It doesn't use any magic power. I can stay with you forever."

"Natsu"

"Ya Luce?"

"I love you"

"I love you too."

"lets go back to the guild. This will take a lot of explaining."

* * *

 **Yey my first one shot compleat**

 **with a happy ending**

 **yay**

 **Please rate and review**

 **(and/or make cover art)**

 ***Loves***

 **AnimeaMari**


End file.
